Summer Dream
by zeetaf
Summary: A school girl travels through time to correct the jewel chards with her friends. One day, she backed home for her important examination before the summer. She was separated from her friends to after a black cat in an old shrine on the way her home. GOOD-BYE SUMMER DREAM, I HATE YOU!
1. Important examination

**Summer dream**

**Summary:** A school girl travels through time to correct the jewel chards with her friends. One day, she backed home for her important examination before the summer. She was separated from her friends to after a black cat in an old shrine on the way her home.

**Chapter one: Important examination**

The sun raises high in the blue sky but the underneath still has a serious battle between a hunting group and an inhuman guy who is tall as a two story house in the clearing is near a mountain since the late morning. She sets her bow to aim her propose who is not far from her while a monk stand on her side to protect her. A pink light was released from her hand to hit the target make a giant green orc falls on the ground.

"In his chest"

"Okay" A white hair boy spreads his claws to cut the meat. "I got it."

"Good job Inuyasha!" A black suit girl said and jumps off a demon cat's back.

"Certainly" He sends a shared to a school girl to clean it.

"There are a few of shards are hiding."

"So, we will go to the next village to find them. Maybe they might know the news of them." A boy said and dusts his cloth.

"No"

"What!"

"I said no, Inuyasha."

"What's the hell you are, Kagome!"

"I will back home for a week."

"Again"

"But we are alright, Kagome. I know you have an important thing to do and we will stop for week to find the shards." A monk tightens his staff.

"'Oh! You are a nice guy, Miroku."

"No way! We will find the next sha..."

A man lifts his staff and hit his head before let a future girl ride Kirara's back to Kaede's village to go home.

"Kagome!" A white hair boy got up and prepares to jump.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

A fire cat flies high in the sky and head to a village where their base is. The cool wind blows their bodies and calms down a moody girl.

"Who he thinks he is? Why doesn't he understand me that I have my life to deal?"

"Meow"

"Do you agree with me, Kirara-chan?" She is boiling. "Stupid jerk dog"

Suddenly, they two females saw a golden light is flashing from the below and then a similar silver moon hair dodges from the woods.

"Isn't he Sesshoumaru, is he?"

A silver demon lifts his head to see something in the sky those stare at him for while. A pair of golden eyes looked into her cocoas for a few seconds made a girl shivering down her spines. The demon lord left her face and a cat to return to his fight again.

"He still scares me."

"Meow!"

"Don't worry, Kirara-chan. He is busy and we must hurry back the village."

"Meow" A cat nods her head and speed up to the village.

Two figures walk to a hill where is a dry well locates near a sacred tree. The wind blows the grove to cool the temperature down from the ground. Two soft hands grab firmly a wooden rim of the Bone's eater well.

"I will bring you a grill salmon for a gift."

"Meow!" A cat is happy.

"See you soon, Kirara"

* * *

><p>The class room is quiet even though it filled up with the students in room but nobody talk to the other. They aim their intentions to the small white papers on their desks while their hands held the pencils. The time walks to the afternoon and the long hand of a clock which is on a wall pointed at the twelve and the short hand pointed at the three.<p>

"Time up and send your papers back to me, everyone." A teacher said and glances at his students for a while.

"Don't forget to write your name on the papers"

"Do I forget my name?" A raven hair girl rechecks her name again as her classmates do.

The most students get out of the room left some of the stay a bit to pack their bags. A small hand fills her bag but it is too light to call a school bag when the trio gals walk toward her.

"Kagome-chan"

"Ayumi-chan"

"We will go to the fast-food and do you want to join us?"

"Of course"

A fast-food restaurant is clouding with the students and teenagers but they find a free one at the glassy window. The trays of burgers are putting on a table and the cups of ketchup are following by Yuka.

"Here you are, Kagome"

"Thanks"

"What about him?"

"Who"

"Your two timing boyfriend"

"He is not."

"Realy?"

"What do you ask for?"

"We were thought that he is."

"Could you change the topic and I don't want to hear his name."

"Mmm…Inuyasha, right?"

"That is"

"By the way, I have the movie thickets from my cousin."

"How fun and when we go to see the movie?" The three are exciting.

"Tomorrow noon at Shibuya"

"Great!"

…

A new day come with joy and a girl gets up early to help her mother prepares the breakfast. The women laugh together when a young one told her the feudal people and her journey.

"Mama, I and my friends will go to Shibuya to see the movie and what do you want me buy when I go back?"

"Hmpt, let me think" Then she shook her head and tell her daughter to set a table before call everyone.

A small hand knock on a door to let a people in a room know.

"Come in"

A young boy pops his head from a wooden door. "Sis"

"What the matter, Souta?"

A boy saw his elder sister wears a polka dots dress and combs her long hair before a mirror. "Can I borrow your DVD?"

"Which one?"

"An animation one in your CD's shelf"

A small hand picks a black DVD box and hands her brother. "This one"

"Thanks"

"Why do you usually see this one?"

"I dream to have a wonderful journey alike Chihiro and Haku."

"I see"


	2. Black cat

**Chapter two: Black cat**

A movie ends and the lights are turn on when the people got up from their seat and go to the exit. The four gals follow the others to the exit and make their way to a near café to enjoy the desserts.

"Incredibly! It is fun and excite."

"Especially Noisy boy is almost destroying from the fight. Such a pretty scene!"

"Silly, it's just a movie, Yuka."

"A-yu-mi"

"Stop your battle before your ice-creams are going to melt in her stomach." Eri pointed at Kagome who picks up a spoon to steal her friends' ice-cream.

"Who allow you to eat it?"

"I afraid that they will melt before you finish the fight."

"No, thank you and eat your short cake before we change our mind to aim yours."

"So cruel"

Four gals go to a famous gift shop in a six storey shopping center at Harajuku. The girly pink shop attracts the teenage girls to find their pleasure gifts. A raven hair girl found a pink purse and Swarovski butterfly crystal keychain and a cupcake coin purse.

"So cute, Kagome!"

"Yes and I had been saw these two in a magazine for month but I'm busy."

"We know you are weak and sickly."

"Talk about the sickly and what about the highly pathogenic influenza A." Eri said and picked up a kitty thump drive to consider.

"Ha…highly pathogenic influenza A!"

"Yeah"

'You die, Gramps!' She cannot believe how her grandpa sicked her. "I'm fine now, you see."

"AHa"

"I think it's a time to go. So pay money and visits your home, Kagome."

"My home?"

"Yes" Ayume stared at her friend and try to guess. "Or he is over there to drag you around Kanto with him isn't he?"

"Oh! Or your second boyfriend will take you to visit his parents in the north?"

"My second boyfriend?"

"I remembered that he is Kouga."

"No! No! He is not."

"Really?"

All of them went to a subway station and caught a bus to her horse where is a shrine on the hill of a town. The sun is hotter than the morning, the four school girls walked along the way from a bus stop to a shrine. A road is covering from the trees like a green cave help the creatures feel better under the tree cave.

Ring!

"Eh?" A long hair girl stops and looked around to find the source of voice.

"Meow!" A black cat sits at a tree root near a red Tori gate and waits for a human girl to see it. "Meow!"

"Kitty" She moved close to a cat that wore a red small bell collar. The girl sat down before it and pats its head. "Hello, Kuro-chan"

"Meow"

Then cat answered and walked around the girl. Suddenly, it pulled her small bag and ran in to a grove quickly.

"Hey! That's my bag."

"Kagome!" The three call her after they did not see her beside them.

"You can arrive there first and I will follow you in a minute, ok?"

"Why"

"A cat got my bag." She leaves her friends on the road and follows the cat into a grove pass a Tori gate to take her bag back.

"Do you see a cat on the way her home, Eri?"

"No" They walked back to a spot where her friend was and looked into a grove but did not see anything neither a small road nor a gate.

A fifteen years old girl followed a cat into a deep grove and found a joss house on the way which is worn out by the time. The wood is old and ruined a bit and a panel is almost fall from a house while another panel is fitting at the house.

'Why I don't know is another shrine near my house?' She stopped a bit and pictures the shrine in her mind to ask her gramps after take her bag back.

A soft hand set a hanging panel at its place before pay a respect to a guardian spirit of the house.

Ring!

"Ah! Waiting for me, Kuro" A raven hair girl turned around to the sound and does not notice a joss house that shines up lightly.

The trees are clouded and the weather is colder than the outside but it cannot stop her from her engrossed in the aim.

'What's a thieving cat!'

"Get back my bag, Kuro!"

Ring! Ring!

'That bell sound' She tries to hear a bell sound. 'Over there'

A girl ran up to a mound is clouded with trees and thick shrubs. A black cat stops at a mound for a moment and looked back at her.

"Stop over there, Kuro-chan"

But a cat runs away from the mound made she speeds up to catch it. "Fucking cat!"

The girl followed a cat into a thick shrub that the cat disappeared but the bell still rings. 'Stay there, Kitty' But the sound source is moving.

'No good' A teenage girl decides to throw herself into a shrub to catch a cat before she misses it.

"Gotcha, you kitty!"

A creature she caught is instead of a cat but a pair of golden eyes and rosy lips is close to her face. The charming golden eyes magic her to stop breathing and the skin is soft and smooth when she touches.

'…Beautiful… these eyes are fascinated…these lips are kissy'

A bewitch girl moves close to the creature and presses her lips on it. 'So soft and sweet' Her body is heating up and felt the thousand butterflies fly in her stomach while her heart beats quickly. 'What the matter? What am I doing? I want to kiss these lips again. Deep kiss…de'

"Psycho"


	3. At first sight

**Chapter three: At first sight**

A pair of enchanted golden eyes now angry and violent when an unknown human girl captured his face and dare to kissed him. The demon is shocking when he faces a human is close to him although he is never gets close to them before but this time this girl shocked him by staring into his eyes and kisses him.

"Eh?" A pair of cocoa eyes is blinking with a question.

"Leave me, psycho"

A clawed hand pushed a girl back into a shrub made she falls back on the ground. A shocking girl stands up to see a creature that pushed her away.

"You…"

There is a beauteous guy she has ever seen in her life. Her eyes wide and her nose forgot how to breathe. A white shining frame stood firmly in a clear spring while a pair of beautiful golden eyes gazes at her. A short silvery moon hair is blowing and glittering by the spray and a face is graceful but looks familiar. The shoulders are wide and strong, a chest is bold and muscular.

'Perfect!' Her eyes sweep down his body to his six packs stomach and underbelly. 'Oh, my! He is…' A girl is blush and glowing.

"What are you staring, psycho?" This bored tone is usual alike someone.

The guy moved close toward her made the girl steps back a few inches while his eyes still stare at her. She felt shiver down her spine and notice that he is unclothe. A school girl turned around to hind her flush cheeks but it is too late to hind her bashful scent from this demon.

'Stupid Kagome! Why do you stare him like a hunger?'She blamed herself. 'This is not the first time you see a naked guy…no, this is my first time to see a naked guy but I saw just Inuyasha's bare chest.'

The white demon examined her non-reaction and assumed this girl will not answer him. So he turned around and walked back to another side of the spring where he left his cloth.

Ring!

'A cat' A shy girl is just forget a cat she had been followed from the grove edge to take back her bag. "Hey!"

"What's the problem, psycho?" A dressed demon glanced back at a girl who dares to call him.

'It's he! The magenta stripes and a blue crescent moon' She cannot believes that she kissed this scary guy."Well, do you see a cat that passed here, Sesshoumaru?"

The demon is nerve why this human know his name and looks like she does not fear him as the other humans he ever knew. In a split second, a large clawed hand grabbed her throat while a left one holds her thin shoulder.

"Why do you know my name, psycho?"

"I'm hurt, Sesshoumaru. Let me go…please" Two small hand tried to break open his claws but it is a hardship to do with her human strength.

"I asked you why you know my name, human."

"Why don't I know you, Sesshoumaru? You are a dog demon who is Inuyasha's elder brother and you are the lord of the west."

"Liar! I don't have any brother." The claws are tightening around her neck while his nails dig into her skin made her blood seeps.

"Let…me…go, Ses…shoumaru"

A short silvery moon hair demon leaves her neck when he senses a danger from the human. 'What's was that?'

"Who are you, human?"

"Don't you know me, Sesshoumaru?"

"I see. Just a human"

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me, Higurashi Kagome"

"Alright, psycho and tell me who you are." He will be patient if he wants her answer.

"I'm just a school girl who is your little brother's friend."

"Don't you hear me that I don't have any brother? Prepare to die if you still annoy me."

A girl sees his arm now shows two magenta stripes and she can smells an acid. "Do you try to kill me with your poison claws again?"

"Again?"

The frightening girl steps back before the same poison claws will touch her skin and she is sure that she will not get a luck time alike the first day she ignored his command in his father's tomb because of Tessaiga. "Alright Sesshoumaru, I will say good-bye if you did not see any cat. Bye-bye"

A school girl ran away quickly from the spring before the demon will understand. But what happen to him to forget her who is always beside his half-brother.

'Why I kissed him like that? Even if I never kiss Inuyasha deeply as I kissed him.'

Then her cheeks are blushing again when the girl just comes to realize the truth how disgraceful she did to the demon. 'But his chest is bold and…Crazy jerk Kagome. He is your…enemy. No, I must find the cat and take back my bag. Then I will go home. Eri and Yuka might upset if I left them for long time.'

"Kuro-chan, where are you?"

The grove is overgrown and a creature gets lost in this labyrinth. She does not know where the entrance or a joss house she past is.

"What happen? Do I get lost in a grove?"

Suddenly, a slim frame felt on the ground when her sore foot stumbled over a rock. A tired girl tried to get up and sweep her eyes to found a bad rock that hurt her. There is a dark brown egg but it is quite big as a basket ball.

"Does Japan have a kind of this egg?"

Knock! Knock!

A small fist rapped the shell gentry to check it. "It is full and alive. This looks like a fire dragon egg In Harry Potter when Hagrid put a dragon egg in a pot and roast it to hatch the egg."

She must leave it alone and after the cat before dusk.

The sun goes down the west but a girl still walked around the grove to find the exit. Her body is tired and her legs are sore from walking. So she decides to stop searching and sat on the ground to lean her back against a tree trunk.

"So tire" A creamy arm lifted up to wipe the sweat away. "What the hell with me?"

The tired girl glances around the area and is shocking when her eyes found a think that she never expects to see.

'That egg! Oh, shit!'

A pair of golden eyes has been keeping an eye on this human since this afternoon. The demon is doubtful about this human and he wants to recheck her power that his sense warns him about the danger.

'She is strange from the humans I know. She doesn't afraid of me but knows that I have the poison claws and especially is my name.'


	4. Egg

**Chapter four: Egg**

A new day light touches the earth to let the lives know that a new day is starting. The sun light kisses the sleeping beauty gentry but the princess still sleeps on the grassy ground at the tree roots. The hungry does not care for her peaceful time. It sends her a big request that she cannot deny even if she sleeps.

Roooar!

'Ahhhh, my damn stomach'

A slim figure gets up slowly from the ground where her best bed is for last night. A dirt hand rubs the sleepy eyes to look clear the landscape where she is. Two small legs drag a body to find a spring she found the demon lord in the last afternoon to clean her face and find her breakfast.

A polka dots skirt is rolling up to her hips when a modern city girl stood in the central of spring to catch a fish.

'My poor fishing skill' Pink lips sighed out 'Why don't I learn this from Mirouku and Sango? Even Kirara and Shippo can catch some fish but I'm a failure.'

The sun raises high in the morning late but two slim legs still soak in water to catch a fish.

'Such a pity woman' A demon hid himself on a branch. 'Why do I waste my time with this unknown human?'

**Flash back**

"_My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me, Higurashi Kagome"_

"_Alright, psycho and tell me who you are." He will be patient if he wants her answer._

"_I'm just a school girl who is your little brother's friend."_

**End Flash back**

A young demon repeats her name in his mind and went off the grove to his father castle when he senses an aura from his father's assistant who just came to inform him the order.

Finally, a girl gives up for her breakfast now swim away from her to their hiding places. She must change her mind to take the morning bath and return to her last base in the last night.

'I hope that egg is safe and nobody finds it.'

A young woman gathers some dry sticks to light the fire after she found a five yen coin in her pocket.

"I hope it will work."

Two small hands dig up an egg from the ground and roll it to a bonfire she lit in a few minutes. The girl put the egg into the fire and waits for it will be cooking but the heat from the fire speed up the incubation.

"What's the matter?" A pair of cocoa eyes saw the shell is breaking from the inside. "No! No! My breakfast is gonna hatching."

It's too late before she can find the water to splash on the fire. A small head of a new life pops out of the shell and shakes it head a little before follows by the second head.

"No…way…my breakfast was changing to be the dragons…a twin dragon…fuck my luck"

The first head stared at the first creature it found. "Mew(Mother)!"

"What, breakfast?"

"Mew(Mother)!" Following by the second head

"Don't you tell that I'm your mother, breakfast?"

"Mew! Mew!"

"I'm terribly sorry because I'm not your mother." She got up and dusts her polka dots skirt. "So, bye-bye, breakfast"

The two brothers just saw their mother walks away and she does not wait for them to get out of a shell. So, the brothers must hurry up to follow her otherwise they will separate from her forever. The newborn dragon cried out loud to beg the human girl stop but her figure is out of sight after she walked down a mound.

"Mew(mama)! Mew(mama)! Meeeeeeeew (Please wait for us, mama)"

Her two legs step quickly to find the old way she had been following a black cat into a grove after she decided to go to the police station and district office to ask her new identification card.

"I have the bad days to after a cat and got lost in the woods, and then my breakfast was hatching to be a twin dragon."

After walked for long time but she does not see the exit or an old joss house that she passed on the yesterday afternoon. A teenage girl lost in her though and thinks twice to someone she was unaware to kiss. The one she never dreams to get close.

'But he cannot remember me and why did he cut his hair too short or he wanted to change his looks but why does he said he doesn't have any brother even though he has one.'

"I will ask Jaken or Rin-chan, what happened to him?"

Before she will walked away from the area, her ears heard a cat cried quite out loud from the south she left the newborns and follows by the dogs' gnarl.

"Breakfast!"

A twin heads is encircling by the dogs those fierce and hungry. They do not care that the brothers are just bearing or not but they are food. The hungry dogs step forward them while lick their lips show the two heads their white and sharp fangs.

"Step away from them, doggies" A girl threw a stick hit the ground before them.

"Mew! Mew!"

"Rooooar"

"I said step away from them or I will hit you."

The dogs saw a human girl picked up another long and thick stick and prepared to hit them but the dragons are their food and they cannot let this human steals the food.

The brothers just see their mother fights the enemies to protect them and they must find the way to help her before she will lose to the dogs. One head opens its small mouth and tries to blow the fire.

"Mew?(What are you doing?)" A big brother asked.

"Mew(I feel my throat hot and need to let something out.)"

"Mew! Mew!(Get out of the way, mother!)"

But a school girl does not understand their language. "Shut up, breakfast!"

"Mew! Mew!(I beg you get out of the way, mother!)" The big brother warns her but his younger brother cannot hold his blowing anymore. It lets out of a big fireball out of its mouth that past closely her leg to hit the four legs enemies before her.

The dogs are burning and they are frightening and fearful of the dragons, so they determined to leave the food and the mother. A teenage girl is shocking and exiting after the dogs left.

"You gassed the fire, Breakfast."

The brothers creep toward her and snuggle their faces on her lap. "Mew!(Mother)" A head is happy.

"Mew!(Finally, you came back.)" B head cried with blissful.

The fire frame dances across the end of spring wind and the weather is warmer than the last two days. The two heads creature falls asleep on a big creature hold in the night. The cicada's song lulls the grove sleep and draws the lives to dream the dreams.


	5. White demon

**Chapter five: White demon**

A bogus mother sinks in the water to catch some fish for their meals while a newborn dragon saw their mother on the spring edge for a half an hour. A head saw a small fish is already die beside its body.

"Mew(Do we have enough fish?)"

"Mew(I don't think so.)"

B head is worry about the mother than the fish so the younger tells the elder to get up and walks toward the spring before sinks their heads into the water. The brothers look the fish carefully and bite them firmly.

"Ah! What are you doing, Breakfast?" A girl is shocking when she saw her fake kids did.

The two emerged from the water and show her with the fish they caught. The soft hands of the mother pat their heads and let the newborn lights the fire.

A smell of cooked fish blows over the area. It attracted a near creature that hind its body to lay a snare for his foe. It is upset and tried to ignore the yummy smell from another side of the grove but its stomach refuses his command and its legs move to the way the cooked fish are.

A pair of golden eyes stared at the odd couple that sit together to eat their happy meals beside a fresh spring. And at the bon fire are two grilled fishes are waiting to eat.

'Human and a dragon, such a strange'

But its eyes glanced at the fishes again when his red tongue licks its lips. The smell is delicious made the hiding creature lose his attempt and launches at the two.

"What?" They are breaking away when a big white frame jumped into the group.

A school girl and a dragon brink their eyes when a figure eats their fishes rapidly when it glanced back at the girl a second then turns to the fishes again.

A girl is gasping in shock when the familiar demon eyes glance at her. These eyes make she is afraid and recalls to someone she had been encounter once in the past. Its hair is shining white and looks soft but her sense tells her that this creature is dangerous and powerful even though it acts like a savage.

After it finished the fish, the large frame stared at a human girl and a two heads dragon again. It thanked them with nod before left them to its hiding place to watch out its foe again.

"Ba…bad dog!" The girl is upset but cannot help. "You will pay back for my fish."

The sun raises high in the east in eighty degree, a short figure and a fat tall frame appear in the north where a white one has been marking its sense and waiting for a long time.

A white big frame jumped down the ground before them. The two were shocking when they faced it but they cannot ignore the attack from a new comer.

"**What do you want, dog?"**

"**It sounds silly but your life."**

"**Yeah, it's true but…no way!" **A tall one said.

A short one lifts up a flail and threw it over his head. **"Prepare to die, dog!"**

A teenage girl sinks her body deep in a spring where she met the western lord when she met him in the last three days with a dragon cub to clean the dirt. The fresh water sweeps away her worry and her shocking from a strange dog that stole her and the cub food in this morning late.

"I feel good and relives in three days after I came and stuck here."

"Mew! Mew!" The two agree with her.

An old rose polka dot dress is blowing in the wind on a leafless branch near them after she decided it was dirty a lot and underneath the dress are her cleaned flat cream and pink sandals.

"Where is that cat?"

Her bathing time is interrupting by an animal noise is coming from the north of the grove. The noise is following by the three figures fight each other seriously. A small figure is throwing into the water by a familiar frame she had met in the last hours. The water is splashing against a naked girl and the dragon in her hold.

"**Damn dog!"** He grunts.

"**You're a failure, Genkei."** The white frame smirks.

"**Kiil him, Mantenmaru"**

"**Fire blades!"**

A girl and a dragon merge from the water saw the fire blades from the land dance toward her and someone before her. She is frightening and held the cub firmly before bends down her body to protect it.

The three demons are gasping is shock when they feel the dangerous from the pond they fight seriously is a few second. A white frame dodges back rapidly to a safe place when its sense tells it what will happen. Its golden eyes saw an awful scene when a pink light emerge from the water then destroys the two demons those stand close to the spring.

'What's that?' It gulps down its saliva. 'Why does a hazard lives in this puddle?'

The four legs creature saw its enemies are dusting in the wind like an ash and tried to looks fixedly at the spring what the danger is. Several seconds later, the first two things it seen are two small heads cry like a kitten.

"Mew! Mew!(Mama!)"

Then follow by the black seaweed are rising up. 'Those dragons look familiar.' Its pink nose sniffs the wind around the cubs and a sweet scented hit its nose.

The clawed paws step from a hiding place to a spring it left in a last minute and a pair of golden eyes looks carefully the surface to find something. A small head of dragon found the white frame that stole their food in this morning now right here again.

'It's not my business to do.' A large frame glances at the dragon once and turns around to leave them behind.

The newborn dragons' sound noise all over the grove to ask someone help but nobody here just a white demon now leaves."Mew! Mew!(Mama!)"

The kitten's meow bothers it much. The demon wanted to leave here is not its concern to do but its right mind tells it to do the right thing it should do.

A fanged mouth is sinking into the water to keep something up while the small creatures just let it do. The black seaweed is holding up and is dragging on the land. A big paw tried to turn around a soft but cold frame to press the water out but it is a hard works for a demon alike it.

The white frame does not want to do but it has not anyway to find out. It cannot transform to a humanoid form to help a drowning girl before it because its stomach is empty and it lost the energy to do.

'She might hurt but I don't know what to do.'

The white demon crouches and jumps on her belly.

"EEK!"

'It works.' The demon smirks and saw a human girl rolled over to spit out some water before pass out with hurt.

'Dragon'

"Mew?"

'Light the fire' It glanced back at a girl once. 'Her body is cold.'

"Mew, mew (Yes, light the fire, light the fire)" The brothers are happy when they saw her chest breathe for the air normally.

A white frame cuddles a naked girl and a dragon beside a spring where they met accidentally for two times a day. The demon closed its eyes and rest for a little to wait for the girl wakes up soon as it hopes. The cool wind blow through the grove and pass a spring toward them make the demon sleeps deeply.


	6. Smell

**Chapter six: Smell**

A young lord of the western land sat quietly in his father study room after he was inform that he was off for a few day to his business. He knew that what his business is and what he should do to wait for the elder's return. A belled sound and a cat meow caught his sensitive ears when his nose smells the two familiar odors. One is a demon but one is a human.

"Sei-chan"

"What's the matter, uncle Goki?"

An elder demon sat on a wooden window's edge where his father's favorite place is. "You are so boring alike her, Sei-chan."

"So we have no need to talk or discuss."

"Like a mother like a son, Yuki-chan"

"Meow!" A black cat in his hold purrs and plays his clawed finger while a young dog demon rechecks the documents. Suddenly, something is appearing in his mind made the western heir gazed at a black cat on his uncle's lap.

**Flash back**

"_Well, do you see a cat that passes here, Sesshoumaru?" A human girl stared at him._

**End flash back**

'Could not be Yuki but…this scented' A pair of golden eyes sees a strange swag is tucking to the elder's hip.

"Where do you get that swag, uncle?"

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Lord Goki picked it up and sends to his nephew. "You will ask Kobo-chan."

"Kobomune"

"Yes, my lord" A kamaitachi slides the door open and sits at the door foot. "I found Yuki brought a strange straw bag to the castle."

"Where is that bag?"

"In my room"

"Bring it here"

His assistant left the room and a powerful lord glanced at his young dog. "What the matter, Sei-chan?"

"I want to make sure."

"For what?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Hn" A future lord silent and missed her word about the cat. He is almost forgets if the elder does not bring the cat here. 'Do I kill my boring time with that psycho?'

A kamaitachi put a bag on his table and Lord Goki joined them to see a strange straw bag. The large clawed hands unzipped the bag and pour everything from the bag.

"What are you doing, bros?"

"Hi, Tsuki-chan"

A shining bright demon moved close to her brother and son who sat at a deck to see something. A fine clawed hand picks a small round object to consider. 'Soft and made of cloth'

"Lady Tsukiko" A young assistant saw his lady put the object into her sleep after the other lords saw and touched it already.

"I keep this." She said while picked a swell leather and opens it. "Many colorful papers and too smell"

Her soft hand pulled the bank notes and the plastic cards out of a cute yellow wallet.

A demon lord picked a card and saw a rare picture of a girl. "Kagome Higurashi"

Everyone heard the footsteps but nobody interests the new comer even though they know who they are. A rice paper door is sliding open gentry.

"My lady" An old demon sat at the door foot and looked at the lords and lady sit around a desk.

"What's the matter, Daiki?"

"Well…what are you doing, my lady?"

"Nothing interesting"

"It's that so. Well…the meeting is ready."

"I will be there in a minute."

"yes, my lady"

A bull demon left for a while but the lady still sits at a deck in her mate's study room to check everything that her beloved pup poured them on a deck but nothing to interest as one in her sleep.

"Don't you have a meeting, sis?"

"Hn, I'm off."

* * *

><p>A bonfire had died out for long time left only its ash and the burn on the ground. The sun goes down the west for thirty degrees but the weather still hot.<p>

'I'm hot.' A soft palm pushed a fluffy a side. 'Why my blanket is heavy and hot?' so she rolled over and cuddles her doll is lay next to her body. 'Good, this is cool.'

"Mew!"

'Buyo'

"Mew! Mew!"

'Buyo doesn't sound like this.'

"Mew! Mew!"

"Stop calling me, Buyo and I wanna sleep."

"Roooar"

"And don't bring your friend here"

"Mew! Mew!"

The cat she means does not stop calling her so she must say good bye her heavenly bed to listen to Buyo. But the first thing she saw is not her fat cat.

"Ugh! Ses…shou…maru" A brightening creature knitted its bows together when it heard someone's name that it never thinks to hear from this human girl who it towers over her body.

"What do you want with me, Sesshoumaru?" She is frightening. "And I don't have a fang."

'**What do you say, girl?'** the demon closed its face toward her and smell her fearful.

"So let me go, Sesshoumaru"

'**How do you know my son?'**

But a girl rolled over on her front to creep away from the white figure. A large paw step on her bare back made she stops suddenly.

"Please I beg you and I won't bother you anymore I swear, Sesshoumaru."

"Mew! Mew!(Let go of her)"

'**Alright and again, girl'** It lifted up the sharp paw from her and let a school girl to sit up before moved close to her. **'Do you understand my word?'**

"Thanks but I don't know what do you saying?" She is shacking for a few second. "Eh?"

'**Hn?'**

"You are not him."

'**Finally you find out, girl.'**

"You're a fished robber! Breakfast, burn it!"

The brothers are doubtful and do not know what to do. One is a beloved mother and the one is a benefactor and a powerful demon too.

"Breakfast!"

"Meeew"

'**Don't mad at your kids, girl'** the demon licks its lips and shows her its bloody tongue.

"Don't come close to me, the fished robber" She stared back. "I warn you."

'**What will you do, girl?'** The large paws step toward her but before it can come close to her in a few paces. A pink light emerges from her body lightly warns the white demon the danger.

'She is a true hazard in the pond that killed those stupid two.' The white demon recalls the scene it faced.

It turned around from her and heads to a spring to find something. Suddenly, some big fishes are throwing on the land and the demon is disappearing from the spring.

"What?" A frightening girl looked at a two heads dragon and back to the big fishes. "Does it pay we back?"

"Mew!"

* * *

><p>A big white cloud moves rapidly to the west before transform to a humanoid from at the castle porch. The tall frame hinds his laughing when he recalls her fear.<p>

'Why the pup made a human girl his enemy? Silly dog'

"My lord" A fat figure runs along the halls way toward him.

"You will destroy my castle, Butamaru."

"I'm sorry my lord but where are you in this afternoon?"

"Don't Ichirou tell you where I am?"

"Not at all, my lord"

'Good job, Ichirou and I owned you once.' The demon lord is proud of his confidant.

His feet lead the demon to a room on the upper floor that he can see his family there. The first scene he saw is hurts his feeling and get angry are a guy hand holds a woman thin shoulder close to his chest while the handsome face almost kisses her graceful face. The demon lord wants to draw his bold sword to cut and chop the man who dares to touch his beloved mate but…

"Leave your hand from my mate, Goki!"

But a demon guy sets aside his word and held a young beauty close to his chest to kiss her crescent moon.

"You die!"

"Why, Touga?" A long brown hair man smirks. "You have no right to direct me even though you have her scented on you."

"Ugh!" The western lord cannot deny this cruel truth. "Get your hand out of her even though you are her brother, Goki."

"Stop your war of nerves, Touga" The charming eyes glance at him. "You too, bros"

"Why, my dear sis? He has her scented on him and I sure that he…"

"It's not like that, my dear." The demon lord snatched his mate from the demon. "Don't listen to him. I can swear that I didn't sleep with that girl."

"Aha" A young mate wanted to tease her mate more because she knows the human girl's scent does not strong.

"Straight-up, my dear Tsukiko"

"Is she stills in that grove, father?" A young heir stood at a rice paper door to see the show that his uncle set to nerve his father and the mother agreed with Lord Goki.

"Hn"


	7. Villager way

**Chapter seven: Villager way**

A monk on pilgrimage walked along the dry road to an old temple on a hill that near a village in the valley. He saw a small two heads dragon tried to pull something on the ground. His dry up buy worldly eyes try to figure that he should interfere the dragons or not but the laying thing is a human.

'So strange' the monk still keeps an eye on them but the laying human does not move any inch.

…

The rice is adding in an empty bow before it will send to a woman hand that held a pair of chopsticks firmly. The middle aged monk looked at the hands those held a rice bow and one hand pushes rice into a hungry mouth rapidly.

"Slow down before you die by rice, girl" But the girl did not care for her die more than the most delicious food before her even if they are just rice and pickle.

'Thanks my luck. This is my heavenly meal and I won't forget this day till die.'

A pilgrimage monk leads a school girl and her dragon to a foothill village to introduce them to a headman and ask for his offer. The village chief allows them stay with an old woman in her hut near a small stream next to a rice field.

"What can you do, girl?" An old woman glanced at a stranger and her cub.

"House work"

"Anything else?"

"Mmm…I…cannot farm the rice but good at herb collecting"

"Such a useless skill you have" She is going to crazy why the chief gave her this lame child. "And you, dragon"

The two heads turn around to find something like a fish but there is no one in the small hut.

"They can catch the fishes, granny."

"Oh! They are more useful than you, Kagome."

"I know" She is sorry that a school does not teach her to survive if she lost in somewhere like this.

"Tomorrow, Shigero will teach you to farm and don't get up late."

"Yes"

In the start of summer, the farmers will plant the rice and some vegetables. The heat of sunlight dries everything is underneath even a school girl who held the rice sprouts that almost falls from her soft hand. A strong guy supports her form and leads her to sit on an old bench under a big tree before she will fall on the muddy ground.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

"I feel giddy and why the sky is so dark?"

"I think you have a sunstroke. So sit here for a while and here your water."

"My hands dirt"

"Wait here and I will collect the water to wash your hands."

"Thank you so much, Shigero-san" A future girl scratches her arms and legs those never do the farm. Her skin is sensitive to a mud and lalang that grown near the field.

The man is happy after he was dumped by the next village girl who married a merchant from Heian-kyo (Kyoto in nowadays). This stranger is beautiful and she has the sense of humor and simple even he and his grandmother do not know her background more than a monk and a chief told them.

A small two heads dragon ran toward him who sat at a stream edge to collect the water. The man saw them held the small fishes in the mouths and follow by the children those not over seven years old.

"What the matter, Breakfast?"

"Stop, Breakfast! Give me that fishes"

"Hey, what happen, Yuuchi?"

"They stole the fishes from us."

"What?" Shigero looked at the brothers and they shook their heads to answer him. "Alright, waiting for me here and I will come back"

The guy held a bucket and walked back to them to solve the problem. The group backed to the stream edge where they fished in the last several minutes ago. The kids told him how they sat and fished and where the two is. Finally, the brothers found the lost fishes near clump of grass that someone put them before roistered after he did not see the fishes.

"We are sorry, Breakfast."

"Mew!" The dragons are pungent but they cannot speak the human language even though they understand.

"Can you forgive them, Breakfast because they misjudged you?"

But the dragons still angry so then turn around and ran back to a girl who sat under the tree. They jump on her lap and bury their face in her soft chest to calm them down but still smolder. The man headed back to a girl and her cub to explain the event.

"We should let them do. I think they will get better and will befriend with the kids on tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope so."


	8. Capturing

**Chapter eight: Capturing**

The rainfall wets everything fresh and lively as a girl who carries a dragon close to her chest and her one hand holds an elephant ear leaf to protect her and the cub from the cold rain. Her two feet move slowly to avoid the accident that always happens if someone hurries to run away from the rain. Her plain short yukata is not damping much but it can cool the girl.

'What about my family? Will Inuyasha gets me back to find the shard and what will he do if he knows?' She is wander and do not know what to do and ask who to help her back home. Then a handsome face is appearing in her mind.

'But where can I find him? I don't know anything about him.' A lost girl just hopes to see him again. It is not an assist but feel good to have someone who is acquaint beside her.

"Demon!" the villagers' scream draw her from the sub-consciousness.

The cloud of rats run all over the village and destroy the crops that the villagers had store in their barns. She senses a demon's aura from the field where she and Shigero had grown on the last week. A rat face demon crossed his arms and smirks when he saw his henchmen do. But he bends his body a side when a purify stone is throwing at him.

"What the fuck?"

"Stop your rat, demon"

"A girl?" He cannot believe that this human girl has the power alike him but it different. This power is pure and holy.

A small hand picked up a stone to throw at him again. 'He will get mad if he sees me do these stupid things but I have no choice.'

The stone is brightening with the purify power from her palm but the rat will not let this girl harm him again.

"Come back!" Some of rats ran back to him and stare at a human girl who dares to hurt his master.

The rain starts to beat down but a girl stood firmly to against the demon. A two heads dragon stands beside her to support the fight if there is something happen to the mother. They feel her fearful and saw her kegs shake lightly but the girl does not run away because she has nowhere to hind.

A black hair man finds a girl all over the village but she is not here. His legs run fast along the dirty and muddy road to see her. His black eyes saw two figures stood in the rice field among the rainfall. He stares at them and a short one is the one he searches.

'Shit! She is capturing. I must do something to help her.' He found a long stick leans against a tree next to the stream. A large hand snatched it and holds the stick tightly when his feet dash toward them.

"Stay back, Kagome!"

'Inuyasha…Not him' A school girl is surprising but a guy is Shigero.

"Oh! A hero comes to safe you, girl. You are so lucky."

"Shigero-san, what about the granny?"

"She is fine."

The fight is starting and someone hinds in the dark to keep an eye of this round. His lips are lifting up while his demon's eyes are pleased.

'I'm so lucky.'

A demon crossed his arms and watches the play of a rat demon and the humans on the rice farm stage. But he is surprising when a girl grabbed a stick that the man had held to beat the beast away. Her holy power is emerging from her hand and merges with the staff to purify the rat.

His hearth is beating rapidly with join like a child who gets a new toy. The hiding demon is pleased and he has a new plan by use this girl. A tall frame gets out from the hiding and rushed toward tired girl who won and got rid of the demon by herself. She held Shigero's arm and supports him to stand up before head back to a hut to check an old woman.

Suddenly, she is hooking back by a string to hit somebody. A strong arm wrapped around her tiny form firmly. The arm is tightening until her vision began blur and pass out.

"Kagome!" Shigero is shocking but does not know what to do.

"Give me your girl and I will leave you, human." The demon knew this human is injured and cannot harm him but he has a good mood to kid him.

Shigero just sees the demon kidnap his intend woman and disappear from the village. "Fuck!"

* * *

><p>A room is dark, moist and a bit musty. A small object is lying on the hard cold ground for a long time.<p>

'So cold' A slim body held her knees close to warm her body but wherever her body stills shake with cold.

"Wake up"

"Hnmp…fifteen minutes"

"You will wake up by yourself or wake up in my embrace, woman."

"Eh?"

A pair of cocoa eyes tried to snap open. The first thing she saw is a handsome face is close to her for a few inches. She felt her something touches her waist before her front against the warmth of this pretty face.

"Who are you?"

"Your master, Kagome. And you are mine." A gut frees her and got up shows her his bare chest. "I am Usui."

A young woman is numb and do not know what happen to her and what this demon wants from her. But her sense told he is dangerous alike someone she knows.

"If I say no"

"I think you know the answer."

Her dread is rising high and she does not want this guy do as his warning. She just hopes to her new friend and his granny are safe.


	9. Fighting over a girl

**Chapter nine: Fighting over a girl**

A small student book is opening to read in the noon in a demon castle. A pair of golden eyes is glitter with join and hope to see this human girl again. A younger dog demon saw his father and he can guess what happen next.

"What will you do, father?"

"I think you know, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn"

"Will you go with me?"

"Maybe"

"Don't put on airs. I know you want to see her too. I think you have many questions to ask her, don't you?"

The young one is upset but his father is right. The heir of the western land has many things to know about her and those particular objects in her bag, especially a small book in his father's hand.

"I dare you to find her." The elder grins.

"What will I get from this challenge?"

"I will give you an inestimable sword."

"Don't forget your word and I take up the glove."

The two golden lights fly out of the castle to the grove where they met a strange girl. The two demons landed on smoothly and spread their senses to find a human girl but she is not here. The elder rushed through the grove to find here when his pup sniffed the old scent of her.

'That way' a young lord runs along the grove to another way.

…

In a dark cave, a human girl fought back to her new enemy who want to be her master. She tried to capture his demon aura that from somewhere of the dark cave. Usui is interest in this human girl more than he thought.

'What will I do with my new toy? Do I take her but she is difficult but it worth my work.'

A small body sat against the cold wall and wait for his movement but the demon still stops at his place.

'Mirouku always tell me to calm down and gather the meditation.'

The demon feels her breath slow down and her scent is softening. 'Damn it! She marks her scent.'

'I got you, Usui.'

…

A black hair man tried to get up but an old woman stop him immediately. She knows what he wants but his body cannot accept his command now. A two heads dragon passed under a straw mat that hanging over an arch. Their mouth held the fishes firmly and put them on the wooden floor before and old lady.

"Thanks, Breakfast" She smiles.

"Mew"

The small tried to climb on the floor and sat beside a man. "I'm sorry I cannot help her."

"It's not your fault, Shigero. You are weaker than the demon and there is no way to fight him back with your human power."

"No, I can defeat him if my...body."

"You cannot" Granny dismissed him.

Suddenly, a small dragon is hissing to a door. The grandmother and a man feel about the suspiciousness.

"Demon!" Some of villagers scream.

"Not again" He got up and dash toward a door to see who he is.

A silvery moon hair is swaying in the floating wind and looked around the village he caught her recent scent but the girl is missing. His feet lead him to a hut where she stayed for a week and saturated with her smell.

"What do you want, demon?" An injured man grabs a hoe.

A clawed hand pushed Shigero away from his way and steps into a hut found a small two heads dragon stood before an old woman. He glanced around the hut and dashed to a dark corner.

"What do you want, demon?"

A fine clawed hand picked up a pack of clothes and opens it. His sensitive nose sniffs her piece of cloth that has her strongest scent which he can trail her scent.

"Where is she?"

"She is not here."

A short hair demon got up and put her piece of cloth in his sleeve before went off the hut. His eyes glanced back at the dragon and leapt to the sky to the direction she might be.

"What's the hell?" An injured man murmured.

Half an hour later

"Demon!"

"Does he come back again?" Shigero does not understand with the demons why they desire for this girl, especially the same girl he aims.

An unlucky man saw a shining pony tail man stood in the central of his village. This guy is quite different from the last one but he is tall as a short hair man. He stared at a demon sniffed the wind and walked toward him.

"Where is she?"

'Shit! Why they ask me the same question and what did she do to them?'

Before he can answer the question, his helper appeared at his straw mat door.

"Mew!(The fish robber!)"

"Hi, Breakfast"

A demon lord knits his brows when a small dragon runs into a hut for while and drags a pack out to show him. The lord picked up the pack and found the two familiar scents; one is his pup and the left one is her.

Shigero is doubtful after this demon called the dragon's name. 'Do they know him?'

"Mew! Mew! (Help our mother!)"

"What happened?"

"Mew! (A demon captured our mother on the yesterday.)" B head said.

"Mew! (Take us with you and we can remember his face and his smell.)" A head asked.

A large clawed hand held the brother up and put them on his shoulder when he grabbed her small cloth to sniff her strongest scent. The pink pale lips smile softly before he turned his form into a silver light ball and fly high in the sky where she might be.

The villagers are bewildered when they saw the demons came to the village and do the same things before fly to the south. Some of them ask the man who is gaga with the behaviors of the visitors but they are disappointed when Shigero cannot give them the answer. So some of them might ask the monk who leaded her here but he is not here since the first day she stayed with Granny Otome.

…

In a dark cave in somewhere, a demon and a girl still play hide and seek for long time. Usui wanted to know how patient she has and when she will find him. He leans on a rock in the upper cave is not far from her after he senses her strain serious beneath him.

'I will play with you for a while, Kagome. I'm sure that you will be mine on today.' He smirks evilly.

A tired girl tried to gather her contemplation to search him again but her stomach is empty from the yesterday. A small hand touches her thin wrist to pity herself but she has no choice and has no way to go home to see her family or her Inuyasha. A future girl came here because of the cat and struck in the unknown era. She wants to ask the man but she was busy and the one she wishes to see is not here.

'I want to see you again even though you don't want it, Sesshoumaru. But you are the only one who I know.'

Suddenly, the warm hands grab her shoulders and pushed her down the hard cold ground made a weak girl frighten. She felt someone sat on her back then a hot breath blows her ear to whisper.

"I'm boring to play hide and seek with you, Kagome."

"Let's me go, Usui!"

"You are shivering because you feel cold, aren't you? So let's warm you body before you get ill."

The demon bends down his chest against her back to feel her soften through her thin and damp yukata. His cold lips kiss her bare neck and sniffs her sweet scented of a maiden. A clawed hand fondles her smooth skin is different from a female human he ever knows.

"Do you feel my warmth?" The lips compress her helix.

"Ah!"

"So inspiring"

The demon presses his body on her back and moved his hands to cup her soft breasts gently those he afraid they will be ruin by his sharp claws. A pointed nose nudges bare neck and move down her spines when her damp cloth is losing.

"Hmm!" A virgin girl is almost moans when a hot tongue licks her skin.

Usui is going on but his sense alerts him the danger at the cave mouth that a powerful demon is already here and will enter the cave to visit him. He must stop his sexual desire and held a frighten girl close to his chest before moves away from here but the new comer is too fast.

A fearful girl heard her captor hissed to something is coming from somewhere. Then she sees a pair of golden eyes is sparking in the darkness. She can tell that this creature is a demon and it is a powerful one as someone she has been encountering.

"Sesshoumaru"

Usui cannot believe this human girl knows a strong one who is imposing to the others demons. But this Sesshoumaru he knows he is not interesting in human or the news he receives are wrong.

"Sesshoumaru" A girl tried to loosen his arms but Usui tightens his hold and moves away from a young lord. "Let's me go. Sesshoumaru, help me!"

The heir of the west does not want to interrupt the other business but he has a concern with this girl who is going to mate with this demon. But her smell tells him that she does not want it. He recalled a man's word that she was captured.

"Give me that woman"

"Oh! The great heir of the west will snatch my mate to be yours, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"No…Hn!" A large hand closes her mouth to tell the new comer.

"Don't feel ashamed of yourself"

The young lord sniffed the wind around them and this girl still a virgin not alike his word. "I won't repeat myself, raccoon."

Then he spreads his claws to draw his poison stink all over and warn the demon again. Suddenly, a young powerful demon tends toward them and punched at Usui's face with his poisoned acid.

A tanuki demon is landing on the ground roughly but a girl he holds is grabbing by the western heir. His blue eyes see through the darkness found his woman embraces the lord's waist while his clawed hand holds her shoulder firmly. He wants to pay him back if he doesn't sense another demon and a mystery creature come close to the inside cave. 'Fuck my luck. What the hell on earth today?'

A teenage girl is dreadful when the most powerful demon aura touching her skin. This aura does not come from a guy who holds her but this is a new one who comes closely. Now the strongest aura stopped beside her and a lord.

"Mew!(Mother)"

Her closing eyes snap open when a kitten voice rings her ears made she relieve her nerve a little.

"Mew! Mew! (That's he)" B head tells a dog lord.

A new visitor sniffs the girl scent mixed with another male lightly but her maidenhood is her own. But the demon lord is pungent even though the girl is safe in his son's arm. The sharp teeth are clenching together but it is not enough to scare the girl but a male one who stood deep in a tunnel. Two males and the dragons know that he does not desire for this girl but just angry Usui who touched her.

The demon lord tried to calm down and let his pup, the girl and the brothers go out before he will follow them. A dog lord will leave a raccoon a day but he will kill him if he is going to force her again.

'Alright, I will play on your rule, dog but I will take her after your dead.' But when

The sunlight shines through the cloud inform the girl that the rain stops already but the rain in her still falls down. Two strong arms carry a thin frame carefully when her head is pressing on his shoulder while her soft arms wrap around his neck. The young lord lets she do as she pleased even he is annoying by her dreadful but it is a kind of practice for him to test his patient.


	10. Family

**Chapter ten: Family**

The wind after rain is cool and sweet likes a lullaby to lull a child who sleeps under a warm blanket to get bed but this blanket is alive. The arms are strong and a chest is so warm through her heart when the beats calm her down every second she hears. The guy scented tells she can trust him and lay her life on his hands if this guy is her lover not her enemy.

'I don't care who he is but my hero for this summer dream.' A girl still closes her eyes and let the after rain wind caresses her fine face. 'Only this time I can feel you, my hero.'

* * *

><p>The summer song is singing through the demon castle by the small creatures those stay on the branches in the woods and somewhere in the gardens. But it is not relate or affected to a sleeping figure in a small hut in the end of a garden is not far from the big castle.<p>

A pair of cocoa eyes snapped open when a heavy object fell on her belly made the figure curled up with pain.

"Mew(Mama, wake up)"

"Damn you, Breakfast! You gonna kill me."

"Does she wake up, dragon?" A female voice came from a slice open door.

"Mew(Wake up) Mew(Wake up)" The brothers still sing the wake up song.

"Alright! Alright! As you wish, Breakfast"

A sleepy head walked slowly to a door and saw a demon woman sat on a wooden veranda and enjoy her peaceful time.

"You should wake up early as the other human always do." She said.

"The heh" A future girl cannot help but she is not a heian girl or a farmer who will wake up before dawn to prepare the food to get ready to work at the farm.

Her bare feet lead her to the backward to wash her face and cook her breakfast after she came here and stay at the western castle as a guest but just a low class human not a noble woman. The girl must do by herself to survive in this era. She thanks the lords that have mercy on a human girl who is not their folk to stay here as a guest.

The plain yukata sleeves are rolling up when she wash the whole grain rice in a bucket before cook. A fish was clean and ready to grill on a stove. A girl sat silently to muse her old days after she came here and cannot find the way home.

'What am I doing here? I should go back to find the shards with Inuyasha and the others but stuck here because of the cat.'

A school girl is absent-minded and lost in her thought made the dragons get worry about her and the fish. A small head nudges her arm to warn her about the fish she grilled before it was burn.

"Thanks, Breakfast. I almost forget about it."

"Mew"

"Lord Touga wanted to see you at his study room in this afternoon and I will show you the way." A demonness spoke softly and know her human ears can hear her word.

"Lord Touga?"

"The great demon who owns this castle you stay."

"I see" But a girl want to make sure is he the same guy who is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. 'Does he look like Inuyasha?'

…

Two guys sat at their desks to clear the documents after they left them pile like a mountain for a week. But an elder one is excite to see a girl they saved her from the mating with unexpected demon she never knows.

His ears are flicking when he heard a door slices open but disappointed when the scented is not the one he hopes. "Hi, my dear Tsukiko"

"I heard that you and Sesshoumaru let a human stay in the castle."

"Yep"

"She is the owner of that strange bag, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is" A white hair man lifts up his face to see his mate walked toward a desk and sat beside him.

"Are you interesting, mother?"

"Hn"

Knock! Knock!

"Come in"

"My lord" A demonness sat at the door foot and behind her is a girl the lords and lady want to see.

A young human is antsy and feel uneasy when the three powerful demon auras touch her skin. A one is well-known but the two are different. She just lows her face to look at the shiny wooden floor when a demonness introduced her visit.

"Come in, girl" A feminine voice called her softly.

A small frame moves slowly into a wide room there are the three demons sat on the soft silk pads. A tense girl just bows her head to greet the three and still lowers her head to explore the tatami.

"How interesting about that floor?" A familiar bore tone asked the girl.

'Damn you, Sesshoumaru. I know you can smell my stress.' She shouted at him in her mind. "Na…nothing"

"Don't tease her, Maru-kun" A female voice reproached him.

'Hmph, Maru-kun?' A school girl is cheer up. 'This is my new knowledge about the next western lord's nickname.'

A young lord is upset when he feels her scented is changing. A pair of golden eyes is pungent when he saw her eyes are sparkling with pleased. "Stop staring me, Psycho"

"Psycho?" The two elders gaze at the pup and knit their brows but the pup smirks at the girl who glared at him.

"She peeked at me when I…"

"No, I'm not!" She got up and going to cover his mouth but a clawed hand push her face to stay far from him among the surprising demons in the room and a new comer who stood at the door frame.

"What's going on, Sei-chan?" A male voice questions him. "What did she do to you?"

"She peeked at me when I took a bath?"

"Eh?" Another male is suspecting on their relationship. "When, Sesshoumaru?"

"Last two weeks ago"

"No, it's not like that." A small hand tried to remove his claws from her face but another hand grabbed her wrist and held her waist close toward his form before shut her mouth. "Hmmmm"

The male warmth warm her tiny body when her back against his chest but this is different from a one she loves but he is not here to get mad at her. The hold is tightening when she struggles to loosen his arm but useless. Even she is indignant that she is weaker than him but let's he do and just feels him.

'I really hate myself.'

A new comer sat down before her and sniffed her scented now mixed with a young lord a little. "You are Kagome, aren't you?"

The girl nodded her head to answer him.

"Why were you peeked at him? It's not a good behavior for a girl to peep at a guy when he takes a bath."

She shook her head and tried to remove his hand again but useless.

"Let her go, Maru-kun" A lady told him.

The large hands free her but the owner gave her a smirk.

"I didn't peep at him."

"So why do you kissed me?"

Every eye of demons turned back at the girl when this question left his rose lips.

"I…"

"You"

"I…"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry I did not mean to kiss you but…"

"But?"

'Fuck you, Kagome!' She hates herself that lets her stubborn feeling leaded her kissed this demon. She is sudden to cut it out and changed the topic.

"Well…sorry"

"What?" Lord Goki glanced at the girl.

"How do you know my name?"

A fine clawed hand picks a small flat object from his sleeve and showed her.

"Ah! My student ID book" A school girl receives it from Lord Goki.

"Can you tell me what is it?"

"This book will show you about your name, student ID number, school name and class you are."

"But I don't get it." A demon lord inclines his head. "Can you tell more, Kagome?"

A big while later, the sun goes to the west for forty degree when the girl finished her speech among the demons who are in a study room.

"You are amazing, Kagome." A high pony tail man said.

"Eh?"

"Father"

'Is he…Inuyasha's father?' She keeps his details as much as she can. 'I will tell him about his father appearance if I have a chance but he won't care for this.'

A slender frame turned her face to see a human girl who still sits near a door-foot. "Excuse me, I heard that a low-class human does not learn to write and read especially a woman alike you. And I never see any school as you said in any human town. And the noble people will study in their houses or in the temples. So where are you come from?"

This question made the demons look at her again.

"Well, I don't know you will believe me or not but it is ridiculous for you if I said that I came from a thousand years ahead."

"Again" A young lord does not get her word.

"I came from a thousand years ahead."

"Don't fool me, woman"

'Woman! He never changes, he never call my name but a woman.' She sighed lightly. "I know it is difficult to understand."

"It's might be like that if you come from a thousand years ahead and these things might confirm you." A light brown hair demon gave her a smile.

"What're the things?"

"Kobo-chan, take the bag here"

A few minutes later, a kamaitachi reaches at the room and put a straw bag on a desk where his lord is.

'Is he a real kamaitachi?'

A new comer felt someone stared at him so he glanced at the one who looked at him. Kobomune saw a human girl looked at him and smell her scented that tell him how much she wants to know him. "What the matter, woman?"

"…Ca…ca"

"What?" He knitted his brows.

"Can I touch you?"

"Eh?"

"Are you a real kamaitachi?"

"What's the problem?"

"I never see a kamaitachi before."

"It's sound like you usually face the demons, don't you?"

"Yes, I do but never see a rare one alike you."

"It is a great honor to hear that." He smiles softly.

A teenage girl is going to receive her bag from a kamaitachi but a clawed hand snatched it first. She saw a handsome guy poured everything from her bag on a desk before starts to ask her about the objects. She felt this demon lord is different from her imagine when she first met him in his tomb that he is already a bone. Myoka had said his lord is the great and the most powerful demon but his true character before her is a kind man and has a sense of humor.

'Your family is good, Inuyasha but who know when he meets your mother but not this time. Lady Tsukiko and Lord Goki are kind. Especially, this young Sesshoumaru before me...' A girl smiles softly when a demon she never knows picked a pot of fruit flavor lip balm to examine.

'Family is good and full of love.'


	11. Ryukotsusei

**Chapter eleven: Ryukotsusei**

A demon messenger arrived at the castle in the hot afternoon and headed to a study room to see the great demon lord. He put a roll of paper on the lord's desk before moved back a little and waiting for an order. A pair of golden eyes reads the letter and sends the messenger back a new roll before gives him a leave.

"Lord Akio will visit us in the next three days." An elder said.

"Hn"

"Telling the servants to prepare his visit, Chizu"

"Yes, my lord" An outside demonness received his word.

"Bring this amulet to that girl and reiterates her not take it off for a week"

A plain paper door is sliding when a silver bracelet is flying to her small hand. A servant disappears from the door and the door is shutting.

The northern lord arrived at the western castle in the late afternoon with his servant who is a dragon demon. The lords greeted each other before a small party is starting.

"There is a long time to see you, Touga"

"Yeah, there was a hundred years ago that I saw you at Bokusui's house."

"What about him and his twin daughters?"

"I found them on my boundary on the last five years and they are fine."

"It's that so and your pup?"

"What do you mean, Akio?"

"Does he have someone?"

"An intend woman?"

"Yes"

"No"

"Hn?"

"He is just three hundred and seventy six years old."

"Ah! I had a puppy love when I was his age." The northern lord smiles when he recalled his first love. "But she chose Hideo instead of me."

"Ha! Ha!"

"What is the fun?"

"Na…kukuku"

"Touga"

"Sorry…kukuku" A demon lord recalled his old memory when his friend tried to gain his brave to confess to a demonness but she broke his heart in a sudden.

"Dummy you are."

The two lords laughed out loud together when they talked about the past in their private tower. A man of the north lord has exploring the grove in the east. His serpent eyes saw a tiny figure picked a damp cloth to dry it on a bamboo cloth line.

'So cute'

A school girl sensed a demon aura came near her in a few yards. This aura is strong enough to scare her and it is different from the other demons in this castle. She turned around to find the demon but he still hides his body. A serpent felt this girl fears him and he must show her him before he loses a chance to greet her.

"I'm sorry to scare you, demonness." He moved from a tree.

"Who are you?" She stepped back a little.

"I'm sorry but I don't mean to harm you." He smelled her fearfulness. "I am Ryukotsusei."

'Ryukotsusei!' A girl is shocking. 'No way! Cannot be him. A real one before me is Inuyasha's father enemy.'


	12. Dissatisfied

**Chapter twelve: Dissatisfied**

Her instinct tells her to avoid this demon but she cannot escape this situation and she and he do not encounter before. She just thanks for the western lord for his gift to mark her human present from the other demon especially this dangerous one.

"Good morning" She nodded her head and leaves him.

"Wait…" He wanted to stop her but a girl disappeared from a clearing. "She is too fast."

A viper demon headed back to a castle after tried to catch her scented but an amulet she wears has marked her present from him.

'Maybe I should ask someone.'

Entire of their met does not escape from somebody's eyes. He heard all of their conversation and guess that the girl might know this demon before but there is not his business.

The sun goes to the west and nearly set behind the mountain but a human girl still waiting for someone who she hopes to see all today. Ibu said her young lord is busy with his task and the servant did not say anything left the girl waited for her hope.

"Kobomune-san, Kobomune-san"

Kamaitachi heard a noise from behind when he takes a break after his job is totally done. "Come out, Kagome"

"Yes but please pull me from this thick shrub…I'm…struck."

"Phew, what are you doing here?" He stretched his clawed hand and pulled the girl.

"Thank you" She dusted the leaves from her cloth and looked at his face.

"What the matter?"

"Ah…Ryukotsusei…san"

"Hn?"

"Do you know him?"

"Hn"

"What is he doing here?"

"That dragon came here with his lord to visit the lord for a week as I've been telling you."

"You told me only the northern will come here but not tell me about him."

"Really?"

"Yep" So the girl asked the kamaitachi about the dragon and keeps his details as much as she can.

"Do you interesting in him, Kagome?"

"A little"

"Aha"

"Aha?"

The demon did not answer her but leave the girl at the back garden to his business. Their conversation is hearing by a servant who is unwitting to eavesdrop on their talking.

The girl got a chance to visit the young lord and she picked the two head cub with her. The wooden corridor is shining up by the afternoon sun light but looks like to stretching to infinity. Some windows are opening to allow the bind blows in to cool the inside of the castle. A pair of cocoa eyes saw the white cloud floats in the blue sky slowly like it told the girl do not hurry because her aim will not move his place.

'What are you doing now, Inuyasha? Will you keep on your task when I'm here?' There is no answer from someone she missed but just a cool wind after rained.

In a minute, a small figure still lost in her though and will turn at the corner to his study room. A thin frame walks into somebody chest suddenly made the girl fell on the shining wooden floor.

"Mew!"

"Oops!"

"Be careful, Psycho. You may harm the dragons."

"I'm sorry I know it's my fault."

Indignantly, but he is right. She low her head and follows the tall frame to his study room quietly. The room is wide, cozy and cool. There are many scroll shelves made the room likes a small labyrinth. A young lord leaded the three to his desk and allows a girl find some scrolls she wanted.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Hn"

"What about…Ryukotsusei?"

"Hn?"

"Sorry, never mind"

"Do you like him?"

"No but…forget it"

A pair of golden eyes saw her worry is appearing on her fine face but he cannot tell what happen to her. 'Dose she likes him?'

Several hours later, a clawed hand put down a brush after finished his long report and the bored documents. A strong frame stretched up to release his tension. The sensitive ears heard the snore sounds from the below. The demon stared at a slender figure and a round figure lay on the tatami floor those lay beside him. The two cuddle each other while they sleep. A small hand of human grabbed his cloth likes she wanted a blanket.

'Phew, this girl'

A small hand tugged his sleeve hardly made a young lord fell next to the brothers and the girl.

'Kagome, you'

The western heir picked a soft pillow and put her head on it before takes off his outer cloth to cover her body when the after rain wind blows into his room. A soft frame moved close to him and nestled her face on the future's chest to smell his scented. The dog demon lets the girl do as she's pleased and fitted closely her body toward him before closed his charming eyes.

'My little bird'

The room is too dark when a girl stands alone in the darkness. Then the invisible rope tights her body firmly made she feels cramped and tried to lose it. But the rope is firming and bolding up around her body. She struggles a little made it roped her tightly.

'Damn rope, let's me go' A thin frame flounced. 'Help me, Inuyasha'

A young lord is angry when a sleeping girl in his hold called a male name who he does not know. A strong arm fits firmly when this name is louder than the last time.

"Help me, Inuyasha"

'Who is that damn guy?'

"**Lose your hold, Sesshoumaru"**

'Beast'

He slackens his arm and felt the girl is relaxing in his chest.

"Mew"

"What the matter, Breakfast?"

The dragons got up and walked toward the door left their mother with the dog for a while before come back to join them the sleep when the summer stars bright in the black sky. The two heads are upset when they tried to find a space between the mother and the young lord. So they moved to their heads and lay on a soft pillow above the girl when the cricket's song is singing.

'Inuyasha'

'My little bird'

* * *

><p>The grove is thickening and getting cold even in the morning late. A tiny frame sat quietly on a rock at the creek edge left a small one swims in the water to cool its body when the weather is hotter than yesterday. A small head saw a light and thin cloth is floating in the tide.<p>

"Mew(Mother)"

"Mew! Mew!"

"Ah! My bra"

She jumped into the water is not deep to catch her favorite one before it is disappearing from her sight.

"Safe. Thanks, Breakfast"

"Mew"

The girl backed to her daily task and starts to wash her cloth again.

'What I doing here? Stay at his castle with his family…no, not like that. Just in a hut in his castle area.' A fine face is blushing when recalled her yesterday.

'What happened yesterday? Why did I sleep in his embrace? Why was I wake-less in his chest…chest! No, damn you, Kagome. You are a psychosis credulous two timing girl. You have Inuyahsa but why are you shaking? He…' A handsome face is showing in her mind again. The silver bold brows, long and thick lashes, turned-up nose, pink lips. Suddenly, her face is blushing again made the dragons worried about the girl.

**"Does she get ill?"**

**"I'm not sure. I don't smell her illness."**

**"But her face reddens."**

"Mew! Mew!"

"What the matter, Breakfast?"

"Mew! Mew! (Do you get ill? Do you catch a cold?)"

"Ah…I'm sorry I don't understand but if you got worry about me. I'm fine, thanks."

"Really?" A tall frame stepped from a tree behind her.

"Ryu…Ryukotsusei-san"

"Ah! You remembered me. I'm so glad."

"…Yes"

The dragon walked toward her and sat beside the girl made she shifted a little.

"…I'm sorry I scare you."

"No! No! It's not like that."

Because of the come across between a human girl and a dragon is going round in the servants. There someone wish their success while somebody is pungent with their relationship. But…

"Kobomune-saaaan" A girl voice called his name from somewhere. Then a tiny figure popped up from a thick bush behind him.

"Ah, Psycho"

"….I'm…not…a Psycho! And don't call me as that jerk."

"Hn?...Aha" Kamitachi cupped his chin. "But…what the matter, Kagome?"

"I need your help."

"My help?"

The sun raises high for seventy five degree, the black leather shoes walked on the dry soil and stony small path that lead to a small hut in a small grove where is near a stream. The guy found only an empty hut that has no sigh of the living things. Suddenly, the sensitive ears heard a woman noise from somewhere is not far from a hut.

"Aoi"

"Yes, my lord"

"Where is Kagome?"

"Well, I heard that she went out with Kobomuna-sama to somewhere since yesterday."

"Kobomune?"

"Yes, with…" Even a demonness does not finish her speech, the young lord vanished from her face.

The perfect brows are knitting with angry while the pink lips are pressing together. The navy blue and gold silk kimono are flapping with his furious but the tall frame stopped immediately.

'What happen to me? Why do am I angry? She is just a human who is nothing to me.'

The silver head calms down his temper and goes back to his room to lie on his thick bed and closes his depressing eyes. The young man does not understand what happened to him after the dragon visited here and his assistant goes accompany with the girl to the village. Why is he annoying by stupid thing?

"I hate you, Psycho."


	13. Onmyōji

**Chapter thirteen: Onmyōji**

The rain still falls down the earth after kamaitachi and a human girl arrived at a village she had been stayed for a month after a monk left her with an old woman and her nephew, Shigero. A strange girl is normally for the villagers but not the demon she takes with her. His appearance made the villagers fear and frightened. They do not understand why this girl always taken the demons with her since she was kidnapped on the last month.

"Kagome!" A happy face of a man popped up at a straw mat door. "Un? Demon!"

"Shigero-san"

A guy grabbed his hoe tightly after he saw a new face demon in his grandma's house. "Get out of here, demon!"

"Ca…calm down, Shigero-san"

A farm man did not hear her word but dashed toward a sitting demon is next to his affective girl. Before he could reach to snatch the demon shirt to throw him out, the man fell the hut and the ground are spinning up and his back and head hit the hut's wall roughly.

"Shigero-san"

One hour later, a pair of black eyes snapped open, a hut ceiling is the first thing he saw and follows by two faces of women he is acquainted.

"Finally, you wake up."

"Stupid boy!" An old woman sighed.

"Kagome…demon!" He got up and tried to find his aim.

"Don't get up suddenly! Your head was knocked the wall." A small hand pushed him down the floor.

"So where were you after you were capture?"

"Sesshoumaru and his father saved me from…well…a raccoon demon and let me stay at his castle."

'Stay in his castle! She doesn't mean…no way! It cannot be that she and he live together under the same roof and…' A guy brain imagines a forbidden scene between a girl and the demons he met on the last month. Her shy face is red when a large hand cups her face when another male face is behind her back to kiss her bare shoulder. Two clawed hands caress a plump breast and a one touched her lower part gentry. A white demon before her kisses her sweet lips softly before getting rough made a girl cries with pleasure. Her soft body is heating up, her voice is trembling violently, her skin is goose bumping, and her two legs are shaking by the clawed fingers those plugging into…

"Shigero-san! Shigero-san! Are you alright?"

"Ah! Kagome"

"Your face is red, do you get ill?" A soft hand touched his forehead and her one to checkup him.

"No, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yep"

A raven hair girl sits back and looked at a kamaitachi. A demon knew what a male human though about but he will not tell the girl about this dirty.

Two figures walk together on a soil road to find the brothers who play with the kids near the green rice field. A black hair man still worries about the girl and the demons.

"You said they let you stay in their castle."

"Hn, the western lord gave me a hut that in the castle area."

Like get a worry off his chest, a man is relieved when he heard the good news that not bad as his fear. But what about the new face who she keeps accompany her.

'Does she like him? Does he mean to her?' The black brows are going to knit together.

"Shigero-san"

"What?"

"Do you hear the news about the pilgrim?"

"Hmph… sorry, I didn't hear his news since he left you here. I think you may ask the chief man."

"Mew! (Mother!)"

"Breakfast, you play with the kids here and I'm going to see the headman."

"Mew!(Yes)" A dragon goes back to the kids who wait for them at a waterside where somebody tried to catch a shrimp.

…

A tall frame of a demon leans against a tree to wait for a girl who disappeared with a human guy for a while. His demonic aura fears the human who ever faced the demons but never close as this one. Some women gossip about a strange girl who always calls the demons. But kamitachi does not care the stupid talk of the town but something catches his ears.

'Who is that demon?' His legs walked toward a small group of human are not far from him to keep some detail of the demon.

"You said a demon came here to kidnap her, right?"

"Ugg…yes"

"What does he look like?"

"It was…a rainy day, the rain fell heavily and we…cannot see him...clear."

The demon listens carefully before walked away from the women. 'It might be him, Usui.'

His clear yellow eyes saw the figures are tall one and a short one that held a ball in her arms.

"Kobomune-san" A girl ran toward him. "Listen, it might be work."

"What"

"The way home"

"Hn?"

"A pilgrim might know the way my home."

He does not understand how the monk can help her to find her way home. But who know the monk might have a magic to send her…through time. A strong arm lifts her up but a girl stops him.

"Wait!"

"Hn?"

"Where are we going?"

"Find that monk"

"But we don't know where he is and this time he might stays in somewhere during the Buddhist Lent."

"What is it?"

"The Buddhist monk will stay in some place like a temple during the rainy season to flinch from damaging the paddy and the hurting small animals."

"Why do the human always strange?"

"We are not strange."

"Hn?"

"Ahhh! Forget it. So let me go for a while and I will take my sandals."

The furry face ignores her request but glances at a man who is surprising when he saw a demon held her up in his arms. A demon glares at him to warn the man to pick her sandals here.

A young woman just signs when Shigero goes in his small hut and came back with a pack of cloth. "Here you are"

"Thank you"

"Ka…" Even he does not finish his speech, a girl, a demon and the brothers are disappearing before him in a split second left only a gentry wind blew his skin. "…kome" His fist is tightening. "Damn"

The three landed on the ground and find the monk's thing to catch his old smell before leaves the temple to the next village to trace him.

They stop at every temple to search for the monk but it is not easy to find him in a short time and the girl is tiring from the long journey. A fine face nestled on a bold shoulder of a demon that carries her on his back all the day. Two small heads of dragon pop from a pack of cloth that hanging on the furry shoulder.

The star shines bright in the dark sky when the moon sets down for long time. The summer wind blows through the grass field made the tall grass is swaying like a dance. The cicada song rings reverberant that alternate with the cricket sound all over the spinney.

'Where is it?' A pair of cocoa eyes blinks slowly. 'The grass…Oh! I'm in a clearing.'

"Wake up yet?"

'Hm? Who's that?' She turned her face slowly toward a guy who sat against a tree trunk. 'Ah! Kobomune-san'

A thin frame of a young woman sat up slowly and rubs her sleepy eyes. "Where are we?"

"A clearing"

"Aha"

"Can you show me the way to a spring?"

A clawed finger pointed at the grove is not far from their camp. Two small legs walked into the dark grove wood. Some time her small feet stumble on the rocks, locks, stones and roots or small holes.

"Ah!" A girl fell on the ground. "Why it is so far? Ku! My feet and knees hurt."

Suddenly, her sense told her the danger from the deep grove is going to come in her way.

'Demon'

The strong aura spreads over the forest and it silent all the lives in the area. Her body is shifting and shaking a little when it comes near.

'No, it moves fast toward me. Inuyasha, please me!' She got up and run fast as she can to escape the dangerous creator who aims her.

'No! It follows me.' A girl runs faster. 'Sesshoumaru!'

"Wheeeee! Let's me go!" A large clawed hand grabs her small wrist firmly. She wants to purify the demon but why her holy power does not work in the right time.

"Kagome"

'Eh?'

"Kagome"

A small frame stopped strived and turned around slowly to see the creature that captures her. A pair of golden orbs shines bright in the dark and looked at the fear girl before it. A fine finger weeps her tear is falling on her cheek and the soft and hot lips kiss her face to soothe the frightening girl.

"Kagome" It calls her softly. "Kagome"

A clawed hand releases her wrist to pull a girl to its chest to hold her close. "Why do you cry?"

Its hand patter her head gentry and combs her soft hair sometime while another hand touch her thin shoulder before lift her body up.

"Sesshou…maru"

"Hn" suddenly, the demon name Sesshoumaru is surprising when a human girl held her arms around his neck and pulled him close toward her. The relieved and glad tears fall from her eyes on his rich cloth before seep in his silk shirt when she presses her face on a bold shoulder.

"I'm sorry to scare you, Kagome."

* * *

><p>Two demons, one human girl and a dragon stopped at a temple after they are confirm about a monk who left a school girl at a village on the last over a month. A novice grabs his broom firmly when he sweeps the dry leaved on the temple's court in the morning late. The sun light shines through the green leaves tree is high enough to tower a temple roof. A pile of dry leaves he swept is destroying by the visitors from the sky.<p>

"Good morning, novice"

"Eh?...Demons!"

The sun raises high above the heads but the temple is busing a little since the visitors came. A pilgrim sat calmly at a desk in an open room to see the temple's court. The dragon played with the cats at the veranda is not far from them is demons who sat on a rock and a high tree branch. Some novices sit at the door to intercept the monk and the girl conversation.

"So you mean that I can send you home, right?"

"Yes"

"But I don't have a strong power to do that."

"Is that so?" She murmurs and her home is closing.

"But I know someone who can do that."

"Eh?"

"He is my little brother."

"Really?"

"He is onmyōji."

"On… myōji! Who are you?"

"I'm just a monk, girl."

"No No! The status before you ordained."

"What is the important?"

"Hmph…no"

"That's it."

"May I have his name, Shinjo-sama?"

"Seimei"

"Don't you mean Abe no Seimei."

"Even though you know him"

"Seriously!"

* * *

><p>The disseminating moon shines goldenly in the night sky. Its golden light is too much bright enough to drown out the other light that shares the same sky. A handsome man stood alone in the field. He is almost magic by the moon is more beautiful than the other days her always sees. His face is more beautiful than a woman as his magic is the strongest enough to battle the demons even though the powerful demons.<p>

"The moon is so charm and the visitors are going to come."

His loosen black hair is swaying in the wind and some of it caress his perfect face.

"Hello demons and glad to meet you, young lady" He turned to the new comers.

'He is…so…beautiful.'

"Thank you, young lady" The onmyō gives her a smile.

Her face blushes. 'How did he know?'

"Your brother said you can send her home."


	14. Joss House

**Chapter fourteen: Joss House**

A simple bench was built under a big tree now it is sitting by a school girl and the most powerful onmyōji of Heian. The summer wind blow from the east to the south when the moon ray hypnotizes the underneath lives to stun with its charm.

'Fly me to the moon'

"That sound great" A beauty said. "Tell me what happened to you? Why could you come here, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I followed a black cat into a grove but I do not know why I am here."

"Think carefully and give me more details what do you saw?"

The cocoa eyes close slowly and turn back her memory when she saw a black cat at the road side.

"My friends and I came back from Harajuku and we walked along the road to my home. Then I heard a cat meow from somewhere and I found a black cat wears a red small bell collar. I stopped and greeted it but it held my bag and ran away. I followed the cat into a grove. It is deep and shady. I ran pass an old and rotten joss house then I stopped and…closed its door and followed the cat again."

"Where is the joss house?"

"In the grove where I found Sesshoumaru" Immediately, her face blushed again.

"Alright" A heian-kyo guy got up and dusts his silk. "See you on the next three days"

"Why it cannot be tomorrow, Abe-san?" A small hand snatched his cloth.

A beautiful face bend down toward her is close at her face until she can sniff his sweet scented. "I will visit the emperor in the morning and have the work to do. You can stay at my home if you don't mind, the little bird."

"Eh?...Ah! No, thank you."

A girl sat quietly on a bench that she and unexpected guy had shared for a moment. The demons and the dragon had been stood at the cliff now walked toward her through the clearing.

"Kagome"

She does not answer.

"Kagome" Now the brothers jump on her lap.

"Mew!"

"Ah! Breakfast"

"What happened?"

"Na…nothing" She tried to hind her shy.

A young handsome face and a furry face moved close to her and sniff her emotion. The furry smirks but the young lord is pungent.

"Who is he?" Kamaitachi asked.

"He is Abe no Seimei who is the great onmyōji of the Heian Era. Someone said his mother is a fox demon who married nobleman. I have known that is just a legend but now it proved me that he is real. I'm so lucky! There is no one believes me if I tell them."

"Who?"

"My family, my friends or my teachers"

"It's that so."

"If it is possible"

"Hn?"

"I want to see the emperor too." A girl got up and lifts her face to see the sky. "Disseminating moon is so beautiful and if we wait for the next three days, it will be the full moon. I wonder what happen when we meet Seimei again. "

"Who know?" A young lord said.

"By the way, what are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

"I patrol the land."

"Is here your father's boundary land?"

"Why"

"I'm just doubt." She starts to walk. 'He is always cold.'

The clear dark sky is changing to red when the stormy cloud comes. The wind is violent and blows the dry grass, the breaking branches and the dust along the current.

"Why the summer is always changes?" A small hand covered her face to protect her eyes.

The western heir held her up and leapt through the air and follow by a kamaitachi who carries the brothers. A cave is big enough for one human, two demons and a small dragon but it is dark and cold for a human who wears only two pieces of cloth. A tiny frame curls her body up to keep her warmth as much as she can. Her teeth are chattering quite loud even the girl tried to control them but it does not work.

A sharp face glanced at a human sat beside the two heads those are worry about the girl. "What the matter?"

"Na…na…na…no…no…not…not…nothing"

The chattering sound is quiet for a while but a small frame still trembles. A girl moved slightly to a tall one that sits against the hard and cold cave wall. The western heir glanced at a human beside him now slept already. A strong arm is wrapping around her body and put her in his legs to warn the girl. A young demon is afraid she might die by the cold.

'Why am I doing this for a human?' His golden eyes looked at a girl in his embrace. The arms are losing but a tiny frame snuggles to the warm chest. 'This is sweet scent of a human female. She is not bad like the other I had faced. Her smell is clean and… what do I think? She is just a human as the other human.'

'**But special'**

'Beast!'

'**Don't you think she is special for you?'**

'No'

'**Hmph?'**

A silver head is silent and ignores his beast who is laughing out loud in his body. The dog demon is upset that he cannot hit back the beast.

'Do not deny it because we are the same person.'

* * *

><p>The sun ray is hot enough to burn the creatures that live on the earth but they do not give up for their sake. The labors still work hard when their master wants the materials to build something is challenging his talent. A light color wooden plank is shining when it is touching by the sun ray. Its shining can confirm the builder that it is not spongy and will not allow the fluid to absorb.<p>

"Nanbu"

"Abe-sama, the planks are ready and fine."

A beautiful face stared at a stack of planks is on a cart. He leads his men to a grove where a future girl told him where she came from.

The master and the workers stop at a grove edge in the afternoon and made their way into the deep part of the woods. The card is not heavy so the journey is faster than he thought.

The great onmyōji of Heian closed his eyes to gain his power to find the pure aura and the holy place to build a joss house as the girl said.

"Over there" A long and fine finger pointed at a sugi (Cryptomeria).

"Abe-san!"

Every pair of eyes looked at a creature that calls the onmyō. There is a village girl who runs toward the site of construction. She wears a violet pampas yukata and the straw sandals. But a creature follows the girl can fearing and surprising the men that have two heads and a long tail but it is quite small.

"Dra…dragon!" Someone said.

"Get back at your work" The handsome face commands before turns to a girl and the dragons. "Glad to see you again, Kagome"

"Glad to see you too, Abe-san"

A joss house is starting to build when she arrived. The brothers walked towards the workers because they are curious in the construction.

"Mew"

Two figures walked toward the site. "Is this same one you had been seen in your time?"

"I'm not sure."

"Nanbu" A man called Nanbu handed him a roll of paper before went back to his work.

A roll is spreading out and let the future girl considers the plan. "Oh! That's right. I had seen this one on the last two months ago and I saw a star mark on the gable but it is too faded."

"A star mark?"

"Yes, a star in a pentagon"

He just smiles when the girl described the symbol and the joss house. He is wonders that the girl dose not about his family. 'Or she just forgets.'

"Where are your friends, Kagome?"

"They are around here but I cannot tell that they are my friends. I feel they just my temporary allies. I know they won't accept a human as me but I want to be their friend not an ally or a dependant. I know I cannot force everyone to think alike me even it feels kidda sad but it's my own problem." She smiles sadly.

"Even in the future when you meet them again?"

"You know?"

"Not at all"

"It's true but I didn't see Kobomune-san but only Sesshoumaru."

"I think you know the rule."

"Hn, do not tell the people in the past about the future because the present and the future will be destroying."

A soft hand touches her thin shoulder gentry. "Please keep everything in your mind and learning the past to know the future"

Every action, every movement is in someone eyes who hind in somewhere is not far from the group of human. The hiding guy is averse and wants to tell her how he feels but his pride of the demon clan will not allow him to do.

'I am jealous.' His eyes are reddening.

'**Calm down, Sesshoumaru'** The beast told him.

Several hours later and the job is done. The sun sets at the horizon in the west and made the blue sky changes to the dusk. There are many colors of the twilight. Blue, yellow, orange, red and violet color the Heian's sky to imprint this sweet into her memory to remind her heart to everyone she met and found or had talked to. Especially the one is before her, the real and great onmyōji who is famous until her time, Abe no Seimei.

His beauteous face gave her a smile while his almond eyes looked at the girl who leapt through time from the future that he wants to touch but cannot go against the time.

'But good enough for me to meet her.' He thinks. 'And she is the one who can confirm me that this nation will survive even though many things will change.'

He eyes still on the girl from the next thousand years stood at the grove edge to see something. He knows there is someone keeps an eye on him but he does not show his form or do anything. There is only the aura that fills with emotion.

'That demon is upset. Look like he hates me.' The man smirks. 'Youth is full of energy and has various emotions. Or do I am getting old?' He sighed lightly.

"Wow! The full golden moon!" A school girl pointed at the fascinating moon and smiles. "Look, Abe-san!"

"The full moon is charm and magic. She can fool us with her beauty."

"And she can magics us…to fall for her."

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and mars_

_**[Fly me to the moon]**_

The moon's poem is singing by a girl even it if strange for the Heian people but so sweet to listen. Some part of lyrics looks like a love poem.

_Fill my heart with song and_

_Let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

"This golden moon is alike him." She smiles. "So charm, so magic…so you are, Sesshoumaru" She named her enemy softly but it is loud enough for his sensitive ears.

'Does she tell me she falls for me?' The hiding demon is motile and his heart beats fast likes the drumming. The young lord feels his face is getting hot and his breath is shortening.

'I should ask her to live here forever and forget about her home. I will ask the parents to ask her mother to allow her to be my mate.'

The young lord recalled her sweet scent when she lay beside him in the castle and her warm and soft body in the last three days when the rain fell. Her touch, her movement, her voice and her begging eyes when she looked at him.

'She is mine, only mine, my little bird, my Kagome.'

The full moon is so magic since she shows her charming face in the east sky. But the golden moon does not sympathize with his anxious love. So she brings her guest with her.

"Good evening, my woman" The zircon eyes smile evilly but they are vanishing when he saw a human guy beside her. "Hn? Is he your new mate? And where are the stupid dogs? Do you dump them?"

"Ah! Raccoon demon!"

"I'm glad that you still remember me, my Kagome."

"You are so charming, Kagome." The onmyōji whispers in her ear.

"But it's not fun, Abe-san."

A new visitor landed on the ground and drew his bold sword from the sheath. "Get out off the way, Kagome"

A young woman is going to do as his warning but a large soft hand grabbed her shoulder to pull her close to his warm chest. The great onmyō smiles calmly and stood firmly.

"A…" But a fine finger stopped her soft lips.

"I want to know what he will do." The great onmyō smiles softly but she guests what does he means.

'Haha, he looks like someone I know.'

The unexpected war is going to set up in the grove where a future girl, the great onmyōji, the new comer, and the hiding demons are. The pure energy is going to reach high when the moon rises at the central of the sky. Her time is going to end when the demon is going to ask her to stay with him forever.


	15. Summer Dream

**Chapter fifteen: Summer dream**

The onmyoji grabbed her thin shoulder and moved close to the new joss house is under a sugi (Cryptomeria) to escape the fight between the demons. The raccoon demon smirks and glances at his opponent who steps from his hiding place.

"Look at that! Who is he?"

The young lord does not answer.

"Such a lovely puppy"

A school girl is nerve when the raccoon gets on the future lord's nerves that always calm. 'Ah! How bad if he loses his temple. He looks so calmly but he is only a teenage boy.'

The grove is darkening but the human eyes can see the things because of the moon light. The full moon is big enough to brighten the earth more than the other day or the scientists call this kind of moon is the super moon. This time is calm but not for the demons who are ready to fight. The young dog lord stood firmly near his assistant who is not far from the humans those stood next to the joss house.

Even though, the wind does not blow but the hairs are swaying in the air. The hairs are looking they have a life because of the demonic auras from the figures who glare each other to probe their foes. The girl feels like she saw a movie's scene when the thunder strikes on an alone tree. The samurai characters draw their swords from the sheaths. The swords are aglow when they are touching by the lightning. The battle scene is setting on the clearing and the sky is getting red like a blood when the storm comes.

"Like a Two Worlds II-RELOADED" She murmurs.

"Hn?" The onmyo is wonder.

"The PC game"

"I see"

She just sees the demons fight each other but their speed is faster than her human eyes can watch. So she just hears the metal smashes against each other.

"Come here, Kagome"

The girl steps in a circle that is writing and spelling by Seimei is circling a joss house and the sugi tree.

"What's the matter, Abe-san?"

"The time has come." A beautiful face lifts up to see the super moon that raises high a bit in the eastern dark sky.

"Ah! Super Moon"

"Right, it will appear once in the past eighteen years but the effects on Earth from a super-moon are minor. My power will reach high in this night too. So I can send you home through time."

"Home" Her eyes are wide. 'Mom, Souta, Grandpa, Inuyasha, Sangko, Shippo, Mirouku, please waiting for me and I'm going to see you again.'

"Stand beside the joss house"

"Hn"

The dog demon's ears hear the man told a girl to send her home. 'What does he means?' His heart beats fast. 'Why do I feel broken inside? It likes this never ending.'

The raccoon demon senses something strange about the young lord who stopped his sword immediately. 'Aha! I got a chance to kill the dog.'

A sharp thunder pike is throwing in the air. "Thunder blade!"

The dark sky is turning red and the lightning appears in the sky to strike on the western heir but missed him in a few inch.

"Dammit!" Usui is upset.

The future lord rushes toward a girl who stands in a barrier that is building to protect her from the demon auras. Some sparkling and heating lights shoot the young Sesshoumaru away from the girl and the joss house. A sugi (Cryptomeria) tree is merging the holy power from a human girl and the Heian onmyoji.

"My lord!" Someone called him.

The assistant sweeps the next strike from Usui and shifts the game from his master.

"Unfair!" Usui brawls.

"There is no justice in the evil." Kobomune smiles evilly.

A young demon tried to destroy the barrier that the onmyo covered the girl to protect her from the demons' fight. In the other hand, this barrier is a door to send her home after he rethought for long time and determined to try out the dark art.

_****Flash back****_

"_This might be dangerous, Kagome." He whispered in her ears when Usui hit his spike on the future lord._

"_You will try it. Who know what happen? I thing you will regret that you have the great art but you don't try it." She smiles and touched his arm to let he knows she trusts him._

"_You are a strange girl."_

"_I'm always different from the people in this era but just a normal one as you are, Abe-san."_

"_Hn" He chuckled. "Alright, I will serve you if you trust me."_

"_Let's do it and you will know the answer"_

"_Stand next to the joss house and I will mysticism."_

_****End flash back****_

"Kagome!" the clawed hands tried to cut the barrier.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

"Don't go"

"What"

"Stay here"

"What do you mean?"

"Stay with me and always on my side"

"I don't understand."

"You said you love me."

"Eh!" Her eyes wide. "Wha…what!"

"I heard you said you love me and stay here forever. I will ask the permit to mate you."

"Oh!" She is silent. "What the hack you think?"

"Be my mate and always stay on my side. I will protect you forever. If you get the problem with your parents, please tell me and I will see them to ask their permission too. I know I'm so young but I can do it."

"Wait…Wait! Wait! Wait!"

"Hn?"

"I don't think that and I have a boyfriend, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend and I love him not you. I remember I never say I love you. I think you misunderstood."

Suddenly, a thunderbolt from somewhere shot the young demon and strikes on him to collapse on the ground.

"Sesshoumaru!"

His pointing ears do not hear anything. His head is numb with her deny while his body feels senseless by the bolt.

"_I have a boyfriend, Inuyasha. I have a boyfriend, Inuyasha. I have a boyfriend, Inuyasha and I love him not you. Not you! Not you! Not you!"_

"Inu…yasha"

A few seconds later, the girl is lightening by the pure aura is emerging from her skin. The blue light is the same color of the Bone Eater's well that is in her shrine. The golden eyes stared at a tiny figure before him to imprint her picture in his mind.

'Kagome, you are liar. How dare you, human?'

The light is brightening around her body and a joss house. A young woman in the barrier saw a fall demon who tried to get up to catch her. His golden eyes once are beautiful and gentle now are bloody red and full of angry and hate.

'Ah! These eyes' She is dreadful. 'Oh no, he is going to be the one I know.'

"Se…" Even she is going to finish a young demon's name. The blue light shines brighten and the light blinds her eyes from everything.

The sky is darkening and everything is silent, a school girl cannot hear and cannot see anything around her. Her body and her head are numb then she lost consciousness.

A tall frame got up slowly while the large hand tightens around the hilt. This time, he did not care about the fight or anything but a girl who is disappearing before him. The human girl who captures his heart and she do a magic on him by her kind and cheerful. The human girl who is different from every girl he knows.

'You magic me, Kagome. You told me a lie. You broke my heart and disparage my trust.' His eyes turn red and his fangs are getting long pass his lower lip.

"**One day I will kill you and your lover, Kagome!"** He growls.

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up, Kagome!"<p>

"Hmphhhh, five minutes"

"No five minutes Kagome, Higurashi" Eri slapped her arm.

"So wake up or we will leave you here and let a rapist do you."

"Eh?" A small hand rubs the sleepy eyes to see the callers. "Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi"

"Yes and what do you think who we are?" Eri pulled her hands to get up.

"We were worried what happen to you after you walked in the grove and absent for long time." Ayumi said.

"What do we see? You slept peacefully on the ground under a sugi." Yuka blamed her.

"Eh, just sleep? No, no, I followed a cat that stole my bag and rushed into the deep grove…" A raven hair girl is surprising when she sees the outside. A middle-aged woman rides a red bike and stopped to see them in the grove.

"What are you doing here, girls? May can I help you?" She is worrying.

"No, thank you, ma'am" After a woman left, the girl sits up and looks around the grove. "I remember that I followed a black cat into the deep bracken. The trees are high and big. Their thick branches cover me from the sun light and the weather is so cold."

"Silly, Kagome" Eri said. "Get up and look over there" She pointed at the end of the holt.

Four girls walked to the edge where Eri showed. The grove is ending from the road for two meters and the brake was cut to blaze a trail to a lower community where is adjoining to a small canal and a dry yard.

"Look!" Eri spreads her hand. "Isn't that A Maeda-san's house?" An old blown roof is surrounding by the trees and shows some part of a small garden. There is a woman collects her dry cloth from the clothesline.

"And look at that, that is a primary school where is Souta has studying."

The four look around the lower community and look back at the one. "So where is your deep wood?"

They head back to the shrine is on the hill in the late afternoon. The clock tells them there is sixteen o'clock when they arrive at the door's house.

"Ayumi"

"Hn?"

"How long do I had slept over there?"

"You are missing for ten minutes and we found you slept on the ground for fifteen minutes. So we considered to wait for your wake up but look like you got a nightmare. So we woke you up."

"So there is almost a half an hour I slept."

"Hn, have you got a nice dream?" Yuka said. "And here is your bag."

"Thanks" She just gives a smile for an answer.

…

A table clock told the girl there is a half past eight.

'Time to bath' A slender figure got up from her pink chair and gathers a new towel from her closet before shuts a door. The small hands tight up her hair and looks at her picture in a big mirror.

'There is just twenty-five minutes I slept but why it is too long like three months in my dream.'

A soft pink skin is sinking in a warm bathtub. A fine face stares at the dark sky now is a waning moon night. The stars shine bright in the far away sky even they do not bright like the last thousand years when she stayed with the young demon lord. But they are the same stars and the same sky alike nowadays in her time.

'Sesshoumaru' A water drop drips from a small chin into the tub. 'How are you? You are the real one I feel or you are just my sweet summer dream.'

The light is turning off but a school girl still sits on her blue swivel chair. A soft cheek is nestling at a palm while a left one pokes on a windowsill when the figure is losing in the subconscious. A soft musky sweet scent of the wisterias from somewhere reminds the girl to someone she misses.

'Do I hurt you? Do you hate me much? What can I do to ask for your forgiveness?' She sighs softly. "Why do I worry about the dream? It's just a dream, Kagome. But it is hurt when I recall it."

A few of tears drop on her arm. 'Why do I feel so hurt? It's not the same feeling as I got hurt from Inuyasha.'

Some stars blink alike someone eyes those give her an answer to comfort her about tomorrow as everything will be alright when she wakes up.

A soft hand shed the tears and turns to a flora soft bed. A slim body falls on the bed and closes the cocoa eyes to sleep. 'I'm sorry to hurt you, Sessnoumaru.'

The summer breeze blows all over Tokyo to let everyone know that the summer is starting. The cold night wind gets the summer smell cheers the creatures up to celebrate the living festival and join the party that will come with the rain. And the summer dream will bring them to dream the sweet and fascinate dream. It is a summer dream.

**The End**


End file.
